


Rules and Regulations (And How To Break Them So The Archbishop's Sexy Advisor Will Get Mad)

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “It’s impossible to conduct business as usual when you’re dressed like...”There it was. Manuela prided herself on being a respectable woman, but if it was Seteth that was putting her down...it was kinda hard to resist. He had that commanding voice, that stern demeanor. It drove her nuts. “Dressed like what, Seteth? Please, enlighten me.”Seteth placed his hands on his desk, taking a deep breath. “Professor Manuela...you test my patience.”





	Rules and Regulations (And How To Break Them So The Archbishop's Sexy Advisor Will Get Mad)

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 30: Degradation)
> 
> Seteth respects women ok this fic is an outlier (aaaand it's also sorta self-insert cuz i have problems)
> 
> song: ice cold by half alive

Manuela just liked the attention, that was all. And Seteth was too absorbed in his own righteousness to realize that she was only playing a game. He didn’t realize the recurring patterns, didn’t acknowledge Manuela’s cunning wit. Well, that was fine. So long as he still looked her way.

And look, he did. Manuela wasn’t wearing anything too revealing by her own standards. It’d be a dress that rode above the knees, no bra on a cold day, just a  _ bit _ too much lipstick, and Seteth would be beside himself. Manuela craved a man, and sometimes she wondered if Seteth craved a woman the same way. He was so easily bothered; he must have been deprived, she decided.

He expressed it in the cutest way, too. He was like a toddler, unable to say what he was really feeling without making a fool of himself. Manuela liked to prod him, to see how he’d handle what he was throwing at her, and he always handled it the same way: with a thinly-veiled insult.

Manuela had decided upon a short dress that day, with no underwear. The lacy thongs and all certainly got Seteth’s attention, but she’d never gone commando before, and she wanted to see his reaction. He was definitely going to notice, without a doubt. She just had to throw a little bait, let him know the game they were playing. 

With a switch, Manuela walked into Seteth’s office, carrying some paper or another. She’d grabbed a random document off of her desk, since it didn’t matter what she was holding. He wouldn’t be looking at it, anyway. “Seteth, dear. Might you take a look at this for me?”

Seteth stood behind his desk, raising a stiff hand. “Now, Manuela. I do not think we need to have this conversation again. Your clothing is unacceptable. I am, quite frankly, appalled that you have the nerve to come in here wearing such a thing.”

“Oh, Seteth, don’t get your panties in a twist. Just take the papers.”

“It’s impossible to conduct business as usual when you’re dressed like...”

There it was. Manuela prided herself on being a respectable woman, but if it was Seteth that was putting her down...it was kinda hard to resist. He had that commanding voice, that stern demeanor. It drove her nuts. “Dressed like what, Seteth? Please, enlighten me.”

Seteth placed his hands on his desk, taking a deep breath. “Professor Manuela...you test my patience.”

“Well! My apologies, then,” Manuela said. “I didn’t mean to stress you out! No need to be shy about your frustrations.”

“Parading yourself around like a whore will do nothing but get you the treatment of a whore,” Seteth responded.

Oh, he was already getting hard. She could tell. Those hands were trembling, itching to get hold of Manuela. "Such foul language, Seteth. Don't let your own desires get ahead of you, now."

At times like those, she wondered if Seteth had caught on to her little game, because he always kissed her after those first filthy words left his mouth. He must have known it turned her on. He walked around the desk, put his lips on hers, then put his hand between her legs. He was used to finding her wet, but he wasn't used to finding her pantiless. "And with no underwear? I'll never comprehend it."

"No need to complain, dear. It's easy access for you, isn't it?" Easy access indeed. Seteth pushed her to his desk, his pot of ink spilling onto the oak. It wasn't the first time they'd made a mess, and if things went Manuela's way, it wouldn't be the last. He only needed to push her dress (if it could even be called that) to her hips, but in order to bare himself, he had to fight a lot more fabric. It was a dance he knew well by then, though, and before long, his cock was before her. The prize she'd been vying for. "Go on, Seteth. Show me how whores are treated."

"Insufferable," he growled. Seteth pushed into her, bare, skin against skin. For someone who criticized her so heavily, Seteth sure adored fucking Manuela into a desk. He put his hands on either side of her head and slammed his hips into hers, his eyes shutting. He was such a handsome man, such a catch. Manuela held his arms, trying to feel the sculpted curves and dips of his upper body. He'd fucked her standing up before, holding her like she was weightless and thrusting upwards into her.

But he wasn't doing that, not that day. He was fucking her doggy style, she was bent over his desk like a prized possession, on display for him. Seteth was far too rough with her for her to be truly, though. He was pulling her towards him with a severe grip every time he thrusted in, and she cried out each time. "Seteth," she wailed; his name was split in half when her voice hitched.

"Silence, whore," Seteth said, his voice so frighteningly even. "You've said enough."

There were few moments where his words or actions made her feel genuinely embarrassed or ashamed, but every now and again, his tone managed to shake her a bit. “Shut me up, then.”

And shut her up he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for day 31 i had to cut this short to start working on it


End file.
